Such a refrigerant compressor arrangement is known from DE 44 11 191 C2. The telescopic pipe permits the compressor to move in relation to the casing. Such a movement possibility is required in that the compressor is flexibly supported in the casing. The flexible support is provided to prevent a transfer of noises from the compressor to the casing. In the known case, the suction socket is flush-mounted with the outside of the casing. Thus, the telescopic pipe not only projects through the suction opening in the casing, but also projects into the suction socket. Accordingly, the inside of the suction socket has to be worked to prevent the telescopic pipe from getting stuck here during a retraction movement. In an improved embodiment, it has therefore been suggested to locate a pipe holder between the telescopic pipe and the suction socket, in which the telescopic pipe should slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,804 shows a further refrigerant compressor arrangement, with a pipe element located inside a casing, the inner end of said pipe element being displaceable in the axial direction into an opening of the compressor block. The outer end of the pipe element is guided in a suction socket, which is fixed on the casing.